Drew Pickles
Drew Pickles is a Youtube Meme. His voice is usually done with Microsoft Sam. He likes to go to places (like McDonalds, School, Chick-Fil-A, the Zoo, etc.) and rape all the men and kills all of the girls. He also likes to use random objects as dildos (or as he calles it Dildis). He calls himself "The Gayest Man in the World" and has a 300 mile long cock. The Barney Bunch He is also the leader of the group of homosexuals called "The Barney Bunch". It started in 2005 on a site called Newgrounds where they were a troll group who made vulgar speakonia videos and seizure inducing videos. They also spammed people with secret missing episodes of "Arthur" and "Ren and Stimpy". They originally had only four members which were Drew Pickles, Barney the Dinosaur, Ronald McDonald (better known as the Penis Clown), and Dick the Clown. In 2006 the group was banned off Newgrounds but later that year the went to youtube and that's when the Drew Pickles videos became popular. Then The Barney Bunch also got new members like Chaz Finster, The Quaker Oats Guy (better known as The Quaker Queer), Ned Flanders, Scooby Doo, Arthur Read, Nigel Thornberry, Cap'n Crunch, Ripper Roo, Lucky Seven Sampson, The Wiggles, etc. The also add members to some of the newest memes. A fun fact is that at one time on the Newgrounds, HIT Entertainment (the company who owns the show Barney and Friends) threatened to file Newgrounds with a lawsuit for the Barney Bunch flashes, and later the word Barney would be removed from Newgrounds search engine. Rivals and Rival Groups The Barney Bunch have several rival groups that some say that think that they are gayer than Drew and The Barney Bunch, others are just homophobes, and some are only female members The Pubic Family One of the best known groups that try to compete against The Barney Bunch but always fail because they are not allowed to have homosexual satisfaction. The leader is a Kermit the Frog head with pubes around him called The Pube Muppet. Members (parenthesis is their original character that they resemble): * Pube Muppet (Kermit) * Pube Jason (Gonzo) * Pube Beaker (Beaker from Muppets) * Pube Swedish Chef (Swedish Chef from Muppets) * Pube Nerd (Scooter) * Pube Puppy (Rolfe) * Pube Cookie Monster (Cookie Monster) * Pube Bird (Woody Woodpecker) * Pube Bunny (Bugs Bunny) * Pube Disney (Mickey Mouse) The Hanna-Barbera Bunch A group founded by Yogi Bear and Huckleberry Hound. The members are characters owned by Hanna-Barbera (with the exception of Scooby-Doo, The Flintstones, Jetsons, and some of the Smurfs). Yogi is very masochistic. The Humongous Bunch A group founded by Fatty Bear and consists of characters from Humongous Entertainment as well as Insane Gus from Recess and Mewtwo from Pokemon. Much like the other groups and Barney Bunch they are very masochistic but in order to join The Humongous Bunch your penis has to be at least 5,000 miles long and be gayer than both Drew Pickles and Yogi Bear combined. Members: * Fatty Bear * Putt Putt * Freddie the Fish (really a male) * Spy Fox * Buzzy the Knowledge Bug * Pablo Sanchez * Pajama Sam * Insane Gus * Mewtwo Grover's Gay Gang Grover's Gay Gang is a group founded by Grover who wants to be superior than The Barney Bunch and take over the entire universe and like to insult The Barney Bunch. Members: * Grover * Kevin Sorbo * Mr. Garrison from South Park * Fred Figglehorn (a pure evil version of Fred Figglehorn) * Naughty Number Nine the Cat (Schoolhouse Rock) * Kohaku (Inuyasha) The Garfield Gang A former rival of The Barney Bunch and are now Allies. The Nega Barney Bunch/Bravo Bunch A homophobic group that are always trying to kill The Barney Bunch. The members consists of Barney Bunch members in negative color or have a color swap as well as characters who aren't color changed and are normal. One of the major members is Johnny Bravo (how the alternate name Bravo Bunch came from), Pterano, Mr. Threehorn (Land Before Time Franchise), Miroku, General Woundwort, Puffy Fluffy from SpongeBob, Jafar, Ravana, etc. They like to say that homosexuality is wrong. The Betty Bunch A female lesbian counterpart of The Barney Bunch with female characters of various franchises founded and led by Betty DeVille. Some are female clones of Barney Bunch but the majority of the members are not. Category:Youtube Memes Category:Youtube Category:Speakonia Category:Characters Category:Rapists Category:Homosexuals Category:Memes Category:Videos